


♤♧ Forbidden Love (Multi Spongebob Smut Fic)

by dickguzzler



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, you take what shit show i give you and you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: "O-oh god..." Spongebob panted, his nails digging into Squidward's back. "H-harder. Show me who's the real boss around here." Spongebob could feel Squidward's long and thick tentacle dick twitch inside one of his many worn out holes. It wasn't much longer until Squidward would shoot his inky black cum all inside of Spongebob and the thought turned him on even more.Squidward pounded into Spongebob's tight asshole with a loud grunt about to release his cum all inside of Spongebob but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  It sounded urgent, but honestly, nothing was more important than this moment between Spongebob and Squidward.The door was kicked down by Mr. Krabs and he uttered a hearty seaman's laugh, the light behind him hitting his curvy shell just right. Mr. Krabs' long eyestalks spotted Spongebob and Squidward trying to scramble away from each other and cover themselves up, trying to come up with some excuse for their activities."Now now boys, you know that isn't the way you greet your boss." Mr. Krabs smirked down at the two sweaty men gasping for air. "Do ye boys mind if I join?" Spongebob and Squidward glanced at each other and nodded.Tonight was going to be fun for sure.





	1. The Start of Pat the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> \----
> 
> based off of Pat The Horse but the orgy in the description cums later

**_A rope surrounds the words "Pat The Horse". Bubbles move up the screen and it cuts to Patrick's house. A shooting star shoots above his house._ **

"Okay Patrick, one more book and then you go to sleep 'kay?" Spongebob said and sets the book down then grabs another from the small pile beside the sandy chair Patrick had made specially for him.

"'Kay." Patrick said dejectedly and laid back on his sandy mattress, making sure that Spongebob could see his between his legs and spread them slightly to give Spongebob a better view at the raging boner he had currently. Of course, Patrick would never be able to admit to Spongebob that he always thought of how Spongebob would look bent over the stove at the Krusty Krab as Patrick shoved his giant pink cock in Spongebob's tight asshole. Oh, how Patrick just wanted Spongebob to eat a Krabby Patty with his cum in it.

Spongebob held up the book he had grabbed and smiled at Patrick. "This one is called You Can Be Anything!" Spongebob turned the book towards himself and opened it.

Patrick jumped into the air and did a couple of frontflip rolls and landed on his bed softly facing Spongebob, making sure that his ass was visible to him. Patrick hoped that if he showed his ass to him that Spongebob would forget the book and fuck Patrick like the naughty nautical seawhore he is. Patrick could only imagine what Spongebob's spongy cock felt like though. Would it absorb all of Patrick's cum? "I can be anything?!"

Spongebob gently grabbed the fluffy ball on Patrick's nightcap. He tried not to stare at Patrick's juicy ass. His mouth was starting to water and his dick was starting to grow hard at the thought of how Patrick might taste. "You sure can pal!"

Patrick felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the word 'pal'. It only reminded him that Spongebob didn't seem him as anything other than a 'pal'.

"And take a look." Spongebob held up the book to reveal a white page with the words 'You Can Be' in yellow and outlined in red. Spongebob reached his hand over the book and grabbed the page, gently turning it as he read aloud to Patrick. "You can be a firefighter."

Patrick was startled when the fight fighters house spurted water at Patrick. He reared up like a horse and shook his ass a little. Spongebob turned the page to reveal what seemed like the same fish from before bent over and holding his ass. A fish doctor wearing a blue coat held up a large needle. "You can be a doctor."

Patrick gritted his teeth, grabbed his own behind and shook his violently. He could just imagine how the incredibly sharp needle would have felt in him. He didn't like the idea of it at all and wanted to Spongebob to turn the page immediately.

Spongebob turned the page to reveal the doctor fish from the previous page riding a gorgeous light brown horse with a darker brown tail and mane with a light brown diamond in the center of its forehead. "You can be a cowboy." Patrick felt his heart leap in his chest at the image. He didn't know what it was but he just felt so compelled to that image.

Patrick pointed at the page. "That's what I want to be!"

"A cowboy! Great choice!" Spongebob smiled and thoughts began to race through his head. He knew that Sandy was from Texas and knew all about that kind of get-up. He wondered if Sandy would be able to get a cowboy suit for him. It would cost Spongebob, but he wouldn't mind having to go down on her again if it meant that Patrick could be happy.

"No no no no!" Patrick moved the horse's head with his pink hand. "That."

Spongebob's face twisted into a confused look. Why would Patrick want to be a horse? Wouldn't he much rather be a cowboy and walk around in the assless chaps he got from Sandy? Being a cowboy would be so much more sexier! Spongebob would rather fuck a cowboy than a horse. He wasn't into that this week.

"A horse? Mhm, buddy I don't think you wanna be a horse." He said and pulled his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

Patrick shoved his face in Spongebob's and gripped tightly onto the edge of his bed. "You said I can be anything and I want to be a horse!" His eyes rammed themselves into Spongebob's for a split second before going back into Patrick's skull. He felt furious at Spongebob for saying he wouldn't want to be a horse. How dare he say that Patrick can be anything and tell act like he knows what Patrick would want to be!

Spongebob sat the book down on the sandy chair, put his arm around Patrick's shoulders and guided him back onto his pillow. "Sure. Sure buddy, you can be a horse." Spongebob whispered and moved his hand down between Patrick's legs, barely brushing over Patrick's rock hard cock. He grabbed a blanket made of sand and pulled it over Patrick, smiling as he fell asleep almost instantly.

Spongebob pulled away from Patrick and clasped his hands together, smiling at how cute Patrick looked while sleeping. Spongebob was luckily too distracted by Patrick's cuteness to not notice that his mouth was still open, otherwise Spongebob would have slid his giant cock down Patrick's throat by now.

A slight shiver ran through Spongebob's body and he became acutely aware of just how tight his pants were at the moment. If he didn't leave soon, he would have ended up masturbating on the chair right then and there to Patrick's sleeping body. "Nighty night buddy." Spongebob said as the blanket he had made for Patrick dilapidated to nothingness as Patrick rolled over.

Patrick resisted the urge to smirk to himself. He hoped that Spongebob was staring right at it. Oh how Patrick just wanted Spongebob to slide his underwear to the side and gently rub Patrick's asshole. He wanted Spongebob more than ever right then. Patrick wanted Spongebob to stay to fuck Patrick like the whore he is. He had also wanted him to leave so he could watch some of the porn Sandy had sent him of her fucking herself with her work tools.

Spongebob's erection was just growing by the second. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. "A horse..." Patrick mumbled as Spongebob tiptoed away from Patrick's bed.

stood at Patrick's bedroom doorway for a few seconds, letting his eyes wander around the room. He could see Patrick's dick laying flat out on the bed, bigger than he could have imagined. He had to resist the urge to walk back to him and take his length inside of his mouth, running his tongue up and down Patrick's member.

He practically ran out of Patrick's rock and back to my own home, taking a quick glance at Squidward's house. He wondered what Squidward was doing, if he were in the shower or already tucked safely into bed. Either way, Spongebob wouldn't have minded being there as well.

His member twitched angrily at him for standing outside to dwaddle and think about something else. I reached out and turned the door handle to go back inside, being greeted by a sleeping Gary. That was good for him, the fewer distractions he had the better.

He took off his worn out squeaky shoes and ran upstairs, closing the door loudly behind him. I looked down at the tent in his pants and waddled over to his bed, wanting nothing than to get rid of this problem.

He decided to film himself this time so that he could remember it for later purposes. He grabbed his 4K camera and ran towards the bathroom, setting himself down in front of a large ring light and tripod. He hurriedly turned the Camera on and stood in front of it, wondering what he would say if Patrick were here.

He shrugged and grabbed the medium sized shoe box full of dildos and vibrators of all different sorts of sizes. He grabbed one the looked like an awful lot like Patrick's dick and smirked to himself. When you can't have the real thing, a fake will have to do.

He walked in front of the camera and bent over, shaking his ass a little, and set the vibrator down. Even if he were going to watch this later he still wanted it to be as sexy as possible. He stood up a bit and moved his hands down his ass, grabbing it tightly. He imagined that Patrick was sitting in the chair just behind the camera and this were all for him.

He slowly slid his khaki-carpi pants down, revealing a leopard print thong. He turned towards the camera and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the tie loosely done. His cock left a clear imprint in the tight thong, only growing bigger with each passing second. He ran my hand down his body and brushed by his crotch, sending a shiver throughout his whole body.

He sat down and spread his legs for the camera, vibrator in hand, and smirked. "Oh Patrick, I've been a naughty boy..." He moaned out as he sucked on one of his fingers. "Look at me, laying here in my panties just waiting to get used." He trailed the wet finger down his body and spread his cheeks. "Look at this tight little asshole. It's just begging to be filled up with your giant cock. Please daddy, teach me to be a good little slut." He slipped the finger inside of his hole and moaned out loudly, finding his g-spot almost instantly.

He stretched his hole a bit more before adding more fingers, moaning even louder at the sensation. He could only hope that Patrick would feel this way. He grabbed a pillow and put it under himself, making sure the camera had the best view possible of him fingering my ass.

It wasn't long before he had all four fingers inside of himself, rubbing that one spot that just made him all tingly inside. He pulled his hand away and panted for a few moments before turning the replica of Patrick's dick on. It sprang to life instantly shocking him a bit.

He licked the tip of the vibrator and gave the sexiest look he could to the camera. "Did you like I stretched my little virgin hole for you, Patrick? Hmm daddy? Did you like how I moaned out your name like the needy whore I am?" He giggled and moved the tip to his hole. It felt so good already. "Mhm, fuck! Oh daddy, how I wish you were here to take my throbbing cock in your mouth while I fucked myself for you."

He pushed the vibrator fully inside of himself and moaned louder than he ever had before. His free hand grabbed his cock and moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern with the vibrator. In went the vibrator, up went his hand. Out went the vibrator, down went his hand.

It wasn't long before he became a mess of "Fuck"s and "I'm gonna cum daddy"s.

"Yes Patrick, right there!" He screamed as he rubbed the vibrating tip against his g-spot, rubbing his head furiously. "I'm cumming, oh my god!" His body was flooded with a wave of euphoria as his orgasm ripped through him. Cum spurt out of his dick and all over his stomach, dripping down his sides and seeping into the sheets.

His body went limp as soon as he turned the replica of Patrick's cock off and pulled it out of himself. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep but he knew that he would have to clean up or else everything would be ruined in the morning.

He sighed and cleaned up quickly before heading off to bed. I made sure to jot down to ask Sandy if she knew where I could find a Cowboy suit for Patrick whenever he saw her again. Hopefully Patrick would still appreciate the thought he put into it.


	2. The Horse-ing

_**[Familiar bubbles rise up from the bottom of the screen and it cuts to the outside of Spongebob's house mid-day.]** _

Spongebob lets out a sigh as he contemplates on whether or not he should get out bed today. He didn't remember when or how he had gotten back onto his triple mattress bed again. All he remembered really was sleeping was on the ground because Gary was sleeping in the bed. If anything, Gary had put Spongebob on the mattresses again at some point in the night.

Spongebob rolled over as he heard a faint "neigh", making sure not to touch the seaweed mask he had put on after his...actions last night. "Ah not yet Gary, give me a few more minutes." He laid his spongy self back and stretched, closing his eyes, being careful not get the eyelash curlers stuck. Again. It was embarrassing enough the first time Squidward had to run over and help him get them undone, Spongebob wasn't sure if he could handle that again.

The neighing became louder and Spongebob's eyes flew open, tossing the curlers behind his now jolted upright body. "Huh? Gary!" Spongebob lept out of the bed with the sheet still tucked tightly in his left hand and raced over to his window, which Gary the Snail was sitting under.

Spongebob looked out the window at the beautiful sight before him. He almost couldn't believe his own two eyes. A large smile spread across his Spongy features. He hadn't known that something like this would be able to bring him so much joy, but alas it has.

Patrick reared up and gave a slight whinny, kicking his two front hands -scratch that, hoofs- in the air. Patrick trotted back and forth between Spongebob's house, making sure to keep both his head and ass high. Oh how Patrick just wanted Spongebob to come out already and whip him like the naughty seahorse he was. Patrick could feel his head start to enlarge at the thought of Spongebob dressed in nothing but assless chaps with a large leather whip draped around his broad yellow shoulders.

Patrick stopped short in front of Spongebob's flowers, right under the window he was starting out of, and "Moo"ed. He wasn't quite sure what every sound a horse made but he was positive that was one. He would have bet his virginity to Pearl if it wasn't. The more he thought about it, the less and less he wanted a "Moo" to be a horse sound if he were honest.

Spongebob twirled around with the blanket held up beside his face, a look of pure wonder and -dare I say it?- love written across his porous features. Spongebob stood on foot and let out a slight -yet happy- sigh. "Oooh, horsey!" Spongebob threw the blanket to the side of him -causing it to cover Gary- and leaned back on his feet, arms high in the air.

He had always wanted to see a horse up close! Spongebob would always start to sob himself to death whenever his parents had denied his requests to see the seahorses. Now was finally his chance to see one up close for the very first time -ever since his a coma from a head injury in Episode 42, Season 3 that is- and he couldn't be happier!

Spongebob raced so fast from the window that his face mask lingered in the air for a split second then fell to the ground in a green puddle. Spongebob raced down his stairs and out his door -somehow magically dressed- towards Patrick who happened to be eating a stray patch of grass.

Spongebob stopped in front of him and leaned towards him, with his hands on his knees. "Patrick you are right, you can be a horse!" Spongebob couldn't believe that he had even doubted Patrick for a second. What kind of relationship would they have if it was built on Spongebob not trusting him? It wouldn't be a very good one.

Patrick looked up at Spongebob with the grass still hanging out of his mouth, and stared Spongebob dead in the eyes. He chewed the grass and, with a hard swallow, forced it into his stomach. Patrick knew that being a horse would be different, but he never thought it could be this hard. Grass was such a disgusting taste to Patrick, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Especially if the sacrifice came with a hope of getting to see Spongebob's porous cock. Besides, he wasn't going to just spit out his yellow cum when the time did come.

Spongebob's heart raced with anticipation. He was almost too nervous to do or say anything -almost- but he was not about to let this moment slip from his slim fingers. He held out his hand towards Patrick only to be greeted by a snarl, almost as if Patrick hadn't quite remembered him.

"Easy there big fella." Spongebob reached into his back pocket and pulled out an apple he was saving for Mrs. Puff. He didn't have boating school anytime soon so he was sure he could spare this one apple, besides he could always borrow from Mr. Krabs -for a small price- if he needed.

"Easy..." Patrick sniffed the apple furiously. It smelt fine and looked a lot better than the grass he had just eaten. Patrick opened his mouth, took the apple fully in his mouth and -a bit too happily- bit down on it, taking Spongebob's hands with it.

Spongebob stared at where his hands should be in shock. On the bad side, he had just lost both of his hands. However, on the plus side his hands were currently inside of Patrick, the closet he'll probably ever get. Spongebob's hands had a different idea as they forced Patrick's mouth open and latched themselves back on Spongebob's arms.

Spongebob broke into a smile and pet Patrick's head. "Ah, that's a good horsey." Something about the word horsey didn't sit right with Spongebob however. "Hmm, horsey? That doesn't sound right. You need a name! I think I'll call you..." Ideas ran amuck inside of Spongebob's head. If Patrick needed a new name, it had to be something good. Something worth while. Something that would have everyone talking and that they would all remember. It also had to be the perfect name he could moan when riding Patrick's fat, pink cock.

When suddenly the perfect name struck him! What a better name than the one everyone already knew? "Patrick!" Patrick lept with joy at his new name. It sounded so foreign yet beautiful as it rolled off of Spongebob's long tongue. He tucked his head under Spongebob - getting dangerously close to his dick - and threw him up in the air, catching him gracefully on his back.

"Whoo, ride 'em cowboy!" Spongebob shouted with glee as he rode around on Patrick. He bit his lip as he bounced up and down on Patrick's back, feeling the friction rubbing against his throbbing member with every bump. He was so close to cumming when Patrick suddenly shook his fat ass wildly and tossed Spongebob off.

He went flying for what seemed like miles before landing with a harsh "thud" into a mailman's bag. Patrick trotted after Spongebob's flying corpse with a large smile on his face, unaware of the damages he could have caused to Spongebob. The mailman took up a fighting stance and held out his fists and Patrick trotted towards him, trembling like there was no tomorrow.

Patrick only "neigh"ed which caused the mailman to relax. Of course Patrick wasn't a threat, everyone knew that!

Spongebob popped out of the mailman's bag, being greeted with the angry glare of the mailman. "Heh, bucking bronco..." He muttered, shoving his thumb back behind at Patrick in an attempt to make the event of him landing face first in the mailman's bag was normal.

The mailman was having none of it however. He scooped Spongebob out of his carrying bag, shoved him into the open mailbox that was in front of him and retrieved a stamp out of his bag. He gave the stamp a lick and shoved it on Spongebob's nose. "Rodeo clown." He grumbled before stomping away from the stamped Sponge.

_**[Familiar bubbles rise up from the bottom of the screen. We are greeted with Spongebob atop of Patrick, who has a bridle in his mouth.]** _

"Safety first!" Spongebob shouts gleefully as he pulls out a seat belt from under him. It was lucky that Patrick had just so happened to get the one saddle that had a built in seat belt in it. Neptune knows what would have happened if he didn't! Spongebob found it quite odd that the buckle was hanging out of Patrick's pants and he had to dig through his boxers to pull it out. He thought nothing specifically of it and - with an incredible amount of disappointment - just narrowed it down to Patrick being his usual self.

Unbeknownst to Spongebob of course, Patrick had planted the seat belt there before. If Spongebob wasn't going to fuck Patrick, the least he could do is pretend to shove the seat belt in his boxers and have his hand dangerously close to his pink cock. Patrick almost let loose the load he's been saving when one of Spongebob's lanky fingers graced by his maroon nut sack.

Patrick was snapped out of his trance when he heard Spongebob make a strange "clck"ing sound with his mouth. He looked up at the sea critter sat atop of him and let out a confused whinny.

"Giddy up, Patrick!" Spongebob had commanded. He gripped the reigns tighter in his small hands and moved the rope "up" and "down" in a whip like fashion. Patrick responded immediately to his command and began to slowly trot down the  road. He had his head held high and focused ahead of him, not letting the feeling of Spongebob on his back to get to him.

"Lookin good Miss Sandy." Spongebob smiled at the squirrel as she passed by and offered her a salute of two fingers.

Sandy returned Spongebob's friendly smile and simply replied with a, "Why thank you!" It wasn't until her two friends had passed that it dawned on her the situation she had just noticed. She stopped abruptly and turned towards the retreating Sponge and Pat, her face twisted in a look of pure confusion. "And the horse you rode in on?" She muttered, before shaking her head and leaving it down to her friends just being weird as usual.

It didn't take long for Spongebob and Patrick to pass a greenish-yellowish fish that was sweeping the side of the road. He wasn't doing a particularly good job since there were still pieces of garbage in front of him, but everyone gave him the benefit of the doubt.

He had stopped when he saw the duo, unsure if what he were seeing was real or just another one of his drug induced hallucinations. "Morning old timer!" Spongebob greeted the fish quickly, not bothering Patrick to stop. He was enjoying the feeling of every step Patrick took way too much to actually want to start up a conversation with some random fish cleaning the road.

However, Patrick had noticed the fish starring at Spongebob's tight ass and decided to leave the man a nice present. Patrick would never verbally say how much he loved Spongebob's tight and square ass, so he had to send a signal somehow. He angled himself to where he wouldn't get any on his pants and let loose a piece of shit he had been holding. Besides, he didn't want Spongebob to have a crusty cock later if they did fuck.

The fish glared at Patrick's jiggling behind, grabbed the broom and dust pan in the trashcan behind him, and walked up to the still steaming pile of shit. If anything, he knew now that this wasn't a cocaine fueled fever dream.

Before the yellow and pink duo knew it, they had arrived just outside of Spongebob's long term job, The Krusty Krab. Neither of them had wanted the ride to end, but they both knew if Spongebob hadn't hurried up and got to work, his skinflint boss would ream him a new ass. Spongebob almost quivered at the idea of Mr. Krabs bending him over the desk and rawing him again. He was almost tempted to miss work on purpose.

Spongebob stretched his leg out in front of Patrick and moved his whole body towards the limb, landing gently on the ground. He grabbed the rope that was attached to Patrick's side and tied it around the sign of The Krusty Krab, making sure that the Starfish wouldn't run off while he was working. Neptune knows how long Mr Krabs will make Spongebob stay tonight.

As he was finishing up the knot, a group of kids ran over, "aww"ing and "ooh"ing. Spongebob dropped the rope and smiled at them happily. He remembers it was like once to be a child, so full of glee and wonder.

The littlest, brown fish turned to Spongebob. "Can we pet him mister?" He asked politely, remembering the rule his mother had told him. _Never pet someone's horse without asking. That's how your father died._

Spongebob clasped his hands together in front of him, holding them over where his heart would be. "Sure," He unclasped his hands and held his finger up towards the sky. "But be gentle." He warned the kids, not wanting to have an angry mother on his hands. He couldn't take another lawsuit. One more and he'd be forced to work as the Judge's "assistant".

The three children made their way to Patrick, careful not move too fast to spook him. The brown fish pet Patrick's ass, the green one took to petting one of Patrick's dozens of neck rolls, and the pink female fish pet Patrick on his head. Patrick had never been touched like this before, and boy if didn't feel amazing!

His face began to melt into itself as the children pet him and let out a satisfied whinny. The children "ooh"ed at this and made comments about how soft Patrick felt.

The moment was soon ruined however when Squidward felt the need to come outside. "Whats all the hubbub about here?" The children stopped petting Patrick and turned to look at Squidward confused, one even going so far as to gag when they saw him. Squidward laughed his ugly and nasally laugh. "So Patrick's a horse now?" The squid laughed once more, unable to process the ridiculous scene in front of him.

He walked behind Patrick, inspecting as much of him as he could. "Your phony baloney pony is more like an old grey mare." The children moved out the cephalopods' way and stood next to Spongebob, unsure of what the strange man was getting at. "Pfft, sorry to say but uh..." Squidward trailed off, giving Patrick's ass another look. "This one's ready to the glue factory." He chuckled to himself and brought his tentacle down harshly upon Patrick's perfect behind. He bit his lip at the stinging sensation in his hand and tried to keep his squid dick from popping out. He was in front of child after all. He didn't want to be classified as a sex predator again.

Patrick let out the horse equivalent of a scream and reared up on his front legs, kicking Squidward back with one powerful kick. His ass was still stinging and had totally killed his wicked boner, yet he managed to keep a normal face.

Squidward went flying off the screen, only to come back around the other side when Mr. Krabs made his way outside as well.

"What's all the hubb-" Mr Krabs began, before landing face first onto the hard asphalt. He pushed himself up and glared at Squidward on his back, ignoring the fact his inky dick was rubbing against Krabs' shell. "What are ye doing violating me personal space?" He barked out as he stood up and shoved the squid inside of Spongebob. Krabs wouldn't dare admit that he enjoyed the few seconds he had Squidward on top of him. The sponge starred off into the distance, trying to process what had just happened.

With the mean old man gone, the children ran back to Patrick and began petting him again. Spongebob, with a large grin across his face, stood beside an unamused Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs starred at the children in front of him, bored out of his mind when they suddenly turned into three dollar bills. His eyes grew wide, not by the fact they turned back into children, no, but they fact he just had a million dollar idea planted into his mind.

"Ooh," He tried to sound as inconspicuous as he possibly could. "Horsey rides? Kids love horsey-s." He pat Spongebob on the head on the idea grew. "Good idea having Patrick play pony. Charge these kids 10 bucks a ride. Cash in big time!" He threw his red, meaty claws into the air as he finished.

Spongebob rubbed the back of what would be his neck - if he were to have one and not a giant rectangle of sponge - nervously. "Oh, I don't know Mr Krabs. I-I think Patrick will only let me ride him." He crossed his left arm over his flat chest and grabbed onto his right elbow, avoiding Mr Krabs' gaze.

The crab dismissed Spongebob and finished the sign he had somehow gotten. "Oh nonsense." He held up the quickly made cardboard and yelled out what it had read. "Pony rides! 10 buckaroos!"

The children came running out of the woodwork when they heard the word "pony." They held up the cash they had stolen from their parents and waited until Mr Krabs had taken their money, wanting so badly to just be able to pet Patrick.

At long last, Squidward was finally able to break free the inside of Spongebob. He had forgotten just how maze like the sponge's innards were. But, he wasn't about to gripe about it for they had better get to work soon. It was bad enough he was shoved inside of Spongebob, he didn't want Mr Krabs to make him stay any later than he already would and actually work.

So, one Mr Krabs had taken all of the kid's money, the three of them quickly hurried inside The Krusty Krab off screen and began to start their oh so lovely work day.


	3. Before The Race

  
**_[Bubbles rise from the bottom of the screen once more. We are met with a Krabby Patty meat wall and a Krabby Patty meat version of Spongebob riding Patrick on the stove. Patrick can be heard making noise just outside of frame as Spongebob messes with the meat version of himself and Pat]_**

"Giddy up, Patrick." Spongebob sighs sadly as he tosses the mini meat version of his friend and himself over the mini meat wall. "Giddy up..."

Squidward leans himself over the metal window and laughed when he saw Spongebob's hunched over figure. "Now I don't mean to nag, so don't bridle me when I say this," Squidward clasped his hands together next to his cheeks and grinned, stars somehow popping up beside him. "But your dream horse is starting to look like a nightmare!" Squidward couldn't help but laugh at how hilarious his joke was. "Get it? Night? Mare? Ha-ha!"

Spongebob ignored the harsh words the squid in front of him was spewing, waiting until he left to finally get back to what he was doing. It wasn't much that he was doing, just imaging how it would be to ride Patrick through a large grassy field and how nice it would feel on his spongey ass when Patrick jumps over a small brick wall.

The children's cheers of utter glee drifted through the glass doors of the Krusty Krab towards Spongebob. He looked up at the sound and couldn't help but become overwhelm with tears. His eyes flooded with unspilled tears and a submarine drifted across his eyeballs, left to right. Spongebob blinked back the small ocean in his eyes and let them drip down his face as his lip quivered.

He ran out of the kitchen crying with his arms flailing wildly behind him.

Squidward watched happily at Spongebob fleeing the kitchen and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh yeah, now you're really feeling your oats!" He smirked and rested his head on the windowsill once more. "So good."

Spongebob ran face first into the doors of the Krusty Krab and watched the kids ride Patrick. There had to have been at least 4 on him at once; an orange fish was biting Patrick's head, a green one was hitting his ass with a fist and the other two were squished in the middle. Patrick looked absolutely miserable compared to the immense joy he seemed to be feeling earlier.

"Heh heh, four at a time quadruplicates me money." Mr. Krabs said with an evil glint in his long and phallic like eye stalks. A green and blue fish help up a ten dollar bill and Mr. Krabs smirked. "Let's try for five." He swiped the child's money and shoved it deep into his pants, claw grazing his crabby cock, and threw the child on top of Patrick.

The weight of five children - plus the biting and hitting of two - became too much for Patrick. He bucked the children off and attempted to free himself from the rope constraint. Mr. Krabs ran around and attempted to catch the children as they flew into the air. Two children landed in his left hand, one in his right and the fourth he caught with his mouth, grabbing tightly onto the fabric of the child's shorts.

In his scramble to save as many children as he could, the fifth one ended up falling to the ground a few meters away from the Krusty Krab sign. "Ow! My wittle weg!" The fish child screamed out in pain.

Mr. Krabs ignored the fish, smashed the four children into a ball and sent them rolling with a flick on his claw. He send a side glance at Patrick still struggling to get free and called out to nobody, "Alright! Next up!" The crustacean turned right as Patrick finally snapped himself free from the rope tying him to the sign of the Krusty Krab. He reared up on his hind legs and kicked his two front feet forward towards the crab, causing him to back up. Patrick let out a whinny before finally running away from the Krusty Krab and off into the sunset.

Oh, if only Patrick had seen Spongebob watching from the window and waited for him to get on. He knew of a nice spot that was secluded deep in Jellyfish Fields that were perfect for hot, steamy sex. Sandy had shown to him after he accidentally ruined his Jellyfish experiment.   
Patrick had galloped right over the green and blue child, causing it to let out a sound of pain. "My other wittle weg!"

Spongebob gathered up enough courage - or could it possibly have just been rage from seeing his beloved fuck buddy Patrick abused? - and pushed himself between the glass doors of the Krusty Krab. You'd be mistaken if you were to assume to he opened the doors as he only squished himself through the small crack between them. Spongebob ran Patrick, ignoring the angry and confused look on Mr. Krab's face. "Horsey Patrick! Come back!" He cried loudly.

"That's me money running away!" Krabs called out after Spongebob, before eventually breaking down and threw his head back, ready to sob. "Come back!"

Before Krabs had the time to cry, Squidward sauntered out of the Krusty Krab. "Yes, oh yes!" Usually those words would have made Mr. Krab's crabby cock stand at full attention - and it still did if he were to be honest - yet they only formed the shape of a knife and plunged themselves deep into his hard shell. "Come back! I said, 'Woah, horsey Patrick.'" Squidward got on all fours - or six in this case - and galloped in front of the Krusty Krab doors. "Look at me, I'm a horse! Clopity, clopity, clopity." He laughed, stood on his two pairs of legs once again and retreated back into the restaurant to look at his "Clarinet Players Weekly" magazine.

An ambulance that one of the patrons inside must have called, pulled up behind Mr. Krabs and loaded the child into their van, driving off towards the nearest hospital. The fate of if whether that child would be able to walk again, would remain unknown for quite some time. At least until later in the episode or an entirely different episode.

Mr. Krabs smirked evilly and pulled out a black reign that he had always kept for instances like this. Usually he would use it to tie Squidward to the freezer door and fuck his tight squid holes senseless, but using it for its intended purpose just once couldn't be so bad. "Clopity, clopity, clopity." Krabs muttered out and formulated his plan of luring Squidward into the freezer room and then turning him into a horse.

_**[The scene cuts from Krabs with his BDSM whip to a shot of the sun. 5 scallops circle above and let out cries. A western note plays and the camera shifts to many cliffs and a single cactus is on the left. The desert in the distance curves, hence confirming #Roundearth. Eat my ass flat Earthers.]** _

"Patrick. Patrick..." Spongebob called out weakly, his throat as sore as his ass will be when Krabs is done with him later, as he crawled up the desert steps. They weren't steps that you'd see in on a staircase, no, but stairs made by a plateau of sorts. "Patrick? Patrick!" He calls out before falling face first on the ground, mere feet away from a cactus. He didn't particularly want to fall first into one again today.

Spongebob heard a familiar noise and lifted his head up, unable to believe his eyes.

Patrick heard Spongebob's faint cries and came galloping towards the half dead Spongebob, a large cloud of sand billowing up on either side of Patrick. Spongebob stood up and coughed, waving back the sand that had formed a thick cloud in front of him and gazed upon Patrick.

Patrick was... different. No, not different in a bad way but in a good way. There was something about this Patrick that made Spongebob's pant grow tight.

He had a flowing seaweed mane glued to the back of his head and neck and a matching tail shoved in his pants. What Spongebob wouldn't know, however, is that it was really a buttplug that Patrick had stole from Pearl. Patrick's chest was a lot more muscular, his broad shoulders looked as if they could carry Spongebob with no problem, a six pack adorned his abdomen and oh god, that V line...

Spongebob had to fight back the urge to get on his knees and suck Patrick's cock right then and there. Oh, he could just imagine how Patrick tasted! Oh how bad he wanted to stick in his long fingers inside Pat-

He was snapped from his daydream by Patrick rearing up on his hind legs and letting out proud neigh. Spongebob clasped his hands to his face and looked on in pure happiness. "Patrick?" He asked and walked towards the pink horse in front of him, arms extended in a sort of hug gesture. Instead of nuzzling right up to Spongebob he let out a chuff of air. "It's okay boy," Patrick let out a whine like whimper at that. It hurt to know that he would never be anything other than a friend or "boy" to Spongebob.

"It's me. Your old pal, Spongebob." He pulled an apple out of his pants and ate it along with his hands. He hoped that would spark a memory for Patrick. He didn't know what he'd do if Patrick had completely forgotten him!

Patrick let out a huff of air again and circled Spongebob. "Would you like me to whisper?" Patrick let out a tiny whiny, feeling himself grow hard Spongebob's voice. He could just imagine being tied up to the Krusty Krab sign and having Spongebob whisper how much Patrick was a dirty slut in his ear. Spongebob pet his own face with his left hand and circled Patrick as well. "Nice Patrick. Pretty Patrick." He whispered out, only to realize that he had called Patrick pretty. Patrick had stalled when he heard those words slip from Spongebob's mouth and his heart fluttered in his chest. Had Spongebob really meant it? Or was he trying to get Patrick to stall long enough to catch him?

"Good Patrick." Spongebob pushed back the fear and made a mental note to talk to Pat about it later. He had reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rope, the he had intentionally meant to tie Pat up with later tonight, and quickly lassoed it around his neck.

Patrick was filled with rage. Spongebob had used it as a tactic to slow him down! After everything they've been through as friends, this was how he repaid him?!

"Calm down Patrick, I don't want to lose you again!" Spongebob cried out but Pat hadn't bothered to hear him out. He wanted to leave Bikini Bottom and never come back.

Patrick began running in a straight line, ignoring Spongebob's cries of pain as he bounced behind the pink starfish. Pat ran through a small patch of cacti, jagged rocks and oddly enough, a bed of pillows. Spongebob let out sounds of pleasure at that one, causing Patrick to come to a jarring halt. Spongebob spun around Patrick's neck and landed roughly on his back, his spongy cock grazing ever so close to Patrick's tight ass.

Patrick couldn't stay mad at Spongebob for long. He let out a needy whinny when Spongebob grazed past his ass and licked Spongebob's face with his long tongue. Pat wouldn't ever tell Sponge, but he only did that so Spongebob would know just how long and far his tongue can reach.

Spongebob smiled widely at Patrick and held back the urge to ride his face right then and there. Spongebob knew that Patrick was big but he didn't know his tongue that was big! He fought back the urge to imagine how far deep Pat's tongue could reach inside of him.

"Aw, and all this time I thought I was the one breaking you," Spongebob looked at Patrick with lust in his eyes and playfully touched Patrick's neck with his index. Spongebob hoped that Pat could feel his throbbing yellow cock through his saddle. "But you were the one breaking me." He drew a small circle in Patrick's flabby neck folds and pulled back, tears in his eyes and wide smile on his face.

Cracks formed all over Spongebob's body as soon as he had finished that sentence, only to soon be broken into small pieces, falling off of Patrick's back.

The pink starfish looked down at Spongebob's shattered body in concern for a few moments. He would have started to cry if Sponge hadn't thrown his body pieces back onto Patrick the very next second. Spongebob clicked his tongue and screamed, "Patrick horsey, giddy up!" Patrick followed the sponge's instructions and ran as fast as his big, fat ass could carry him back to Bikini Bottom.

The duo jumped over three rock formations with ease, down and throughout a canon in only a matter of seconds and swam through a tidal wave - Spongebob stood on top of Pat's head and leaned back, casting out a surfer dude salute - all the way to Goo Lagoon.

Patrick strutted out of the lagoon with his head held high, meanwhile Spongebob lounged across Pat's back, loving stroking his mane. Spongebob was half tempted to pull Pat by the reigns and fuck his tight asshole right in front of everyone there. Neptune knew his aching dick needed to be relieved.

Yet, Patrick carried on all the way back to the Krusty Krab.

_**[Bubbles rise up from the bottom of the screen. Spongebob and Patrick are arriving at the Krusty Krab. The two look content, almost as if they had had a wild fuck session in the break.]** _

"Whaa?" Spongebob couldn't believe the sight before him. The line of children from before seemed to have grown ten fold, Squidward was on his hands and knees (with his quite scrumptious ass in the air), and Mr Krabs still had the sexily evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, this is humiliating!" Squidward cried out as he glanced down the line of children and glared at Mr Krabs.

The crustacean pulled a bridle out of his tight crabby asshole and shoved it in Squidward's mouth. "Quiet. Horses don't talk." Squidward tried to protest but he tasted the oh too familar juices from Krab's ass. His eyes widened in fear as his tongue swished around the bridle. He wasn't in fear of where the rein had been, oh no, but in fear that the kids would see his giant squid erection and try to milk him. On one hand, that didn't sound too bad because he would be able to get off for free, but he didn't want it to be done by some kids. If anyone were going to milk him of his inky black juice, it'd be Spongebob or his skin-flint boss.

"Okay kids! 10 bucks a ride! Who's next?" Krabs shouted down the line of kids, completely not seeing Spongebob and Patrick despite looking right at them.

Some orange fish in yellow shorts with cowboy boots stood in front of the line, money clutched tightly in their hand. Their weak little heart skipped a beat when they head the ugly red crab in front of them ask who was next. "Me!" They quickly spoke up before anyone else could and shoved their hand into the air, money held tightly in their fishy fingers. Mr Krabs scooped them up and took their money without so much as even moving his hand.

He set the kid on the poor, unsuspecting squid and looked down at his watch, watching the seconds tick by. "Get moving horse!" The kid screamed as their dug their spurs into the squid's side.

Squidward yelped in pain and glared at the kid, talking through the rein in his mouth. "Ow! Cut it out." Before the kid could reply or Squidward could eat them, Krabs' watch beeped signaling that the child's time was up. No, not in a sense that he was going to tell everyone on Bikini Bottom Hub what a manipulative piece of shit the kid was, but that the pony ride was over.

Krabs grabbed the kid and threw them off to the side of the screen. "Rides over, who's next?" He spoke quickly, wanting to get as many dumb kids as possible onto the fake horse in front of him.

Having enough of being a bystander, Spongebob hopped off of Patrick and walked into frame, stepping over the kid's broken body. "Wow Mr Krabs," Spongebob pointed at Squidward's tasty bottom and felt himself start to get hard. "How did you get Squidward to give rides?" He poked his finger in the air towards the cephalopod, imaging that was his spongey dick and he were banging Squidward on the Krusty Krab grill.

Mr Krabs looked shocked at Spongebob when he said that, partly because he saw the growing tent in Spongebob's pants and how he let out a barely audible "yeah, take it like a fucking man Squidward." The crab let out a hmm, pulled his left eye from it's socket and pushed through a roll of paper through the empty hole with his tongue. "It says right in here in his contract," The piece of paper unraveled for everyone to see. The word Contract was written in a red, medieval font, four sets of squiggly lines sitting under it. "I can work him like a horse." Mr Krabs moved his detached eye along the words - in the same shade of red but in comic sans this time - as he spoke.

As he told Spongebob of his borderline slave labor contract, Patrick made his way over to Squidward. Patrick let out a big huff of steam and Squidward followed suit. Krabs stuff the roll of paper back his socket and returned his eye just in time to see what was happening. He held his out towards the two totally real horses and gave an unamused look to Spongebob. "Aye, get your mule away from my show pony." His face twisted in a disgusting one as he picked up one of Squidward's tentacles.

Nobody knew that Krabs had a foot fetish. Before you ask why he didn't just go into a salon job where he can work with feet, he did once he returned from the Navy. He got fired on his first day because his crusty dick was so sore from all the tasty toes he'd seen that day, however. His last customer of the day had feet so gorgeous that the buttons on his pants broke free from their holds so that his crusty, red cock spung free and he fucked every single of that customer's toes right then and there.

"This right here is," He held back a moan as he took in every tiny detail of Squidward's suction cups. "A thoroughbred." He  pulled a hammer from his pants - brushing against the front of his pants - and hammered in the broken nail in Squidward's horse shoes. Not actual shoes mind you, but the "u" shaped pieces of metal that seemed painful beyond all Chum Bucket to wear.

Once the nail was embedded deep into his foot, Krabs' grabbed Squidward - who let loose a little grunt - by his ankles and pressed dangerously near his dick. "Look at that flank." Krabs pulled his legs towards his overworked employee and himself. "Look at those locks." Squidward let out a yelp of pain as his boss did this, but he was soon let go. Krabs' smirked to himself and whispered to Spongebob, just loud enough for everyone to hear but quiet enough that the kids couldn't tell their mommies. "And not to mention these loins, eh?" He patted Squidward's bottom gently as Spongebob watched on in silent jealously.

"Oh yea I'm a real stud." Squidward mumbled through the rein still in his mouth.

The pair ignored Squidward and Krabs pointed back towards Patrick, who was off screen and probably day dreaming of having a giant threesome with Spongebob and Squidward. "Now look at your pile of dog food." Krabs put his hands on his stomach and laughed a hearty laugh. Once the camera panned over to Patrick though, he looked like the starfish embodiment of a piece of chewed up gum. He had a trail of drool falling out of the middle of his mouth and ragged teeth, two giant front ones overlapping the rein in his mouth. The kelp he had used for hair and a tail looked rotten in sense, the sense being that they were limp and clumping together. His mounds of fat spilled out from his shorts, making anyone with an inflation fetish cum at the very sight.

Spongebob couldn't take this slander against his best friend! "I put my pile of dog food up against your stud any day!" He shouted and taped his ugly boss on his phallic like nose.

It was with those words that Krabs' had suddenly come up with a brilliant idea. All of this checking out Squidward was leaving him throbbing again and he needed to relieve it! He wasn't about to walk away and admit defeat, so, without a second of hesitation he leaned close enough to Spongebob to make him shrink to the ground. "Oh yeah? How about a race then?" He pulled two Krabby Patty bags out of his ass and held them up for Spongebob to see. "First one to deliver a Krabby Patty to Black Devil Bay wins!" He smirked at his plan and knew that he'd have plenty of time to cum - and then some! - by the time they delivered the patties.

Spongebob glared at his boss and snatched the bag from him. "You're on!"


	4. The Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're following along to this on Wattpad, the two previous chapters were combined into one. This chapter and the next were intentionally meant to be one giant part, but i figured fuck it and why not just post this right now

**_[Bubbles rise up from the bottom of the screen and we see Mr. Krabs on Squidward's back and Spongebob on Patrick's back, with Sandy in between the both of them. They are in front of the Krusty Krab still and there are probably starving customers inside but we cannot see that right now. A riot is soon to break out but that is not our problem to deal with, for we are having a race. The customers will resort to cannibalism.]_ **  
  


"I want a clean race! No cheating!" Sandy shouted through her glass helmet somehow. "Wait for the bell," She pulled out a small golden - or yellow if you're a little bitch - cowbell with matching mallet. As the cowbell came into frame, you could see that the mallet wasn't necessary as there was a string and bell coming out of the cowbell, yet she still tapped the bell slightly.

The two competing yet equally horny teams rushed past her, spinning her in a circle and leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Sandy rubbed her helmet in an attempt to realign her eyes, which were now facing in opposite directions. The man from earlier in the day who was forced to clean up Patrick's giant, steaming pile of shit came into view from the right with two shovels in both of his hands, a large one in his right and a smaller one in his right.

He knocked into Sandy Cheeks very rudely, like the old bastard baby boomer fish he is, and followed the two very horny racers. What he wouldn't have expected though, is he should have brought many, many towels.

Squidward and Krabs were in the lead as they were coming over the hill, another trail of dust billowing behind them. Krab's turned his crusty neck around and shouted at his overworked and possibly gay worker with a hearty laugh to, "Eat me dust!"

Spongebob halted Patrick to a stop and produced a knife and fork out of his asshole - along with a napkin he was saving for later - and proceeded to heed his boss' instructions. He cut a small square of dust and shoved it in his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before cutting two more squares and eating those as well. He avoided looking ahead because he couldn't bare to admit that he liked the taste of Krab's and Squidward's dust. It was almost as good as a Krabby Patty, with nodes of salty sea cum and yet a very flavorful and mouthwatering hint of all the fish who have died from "unknown causes" after eating too many patties.

The dust dissipated after Spongebob was through with his three bites and he tossed his utensils off the side for a homeless turtle to find and eat, only to choke since it's plastic utensils made to look like actual silverware. Spongebob hates the ocean and is, in fact, the leading number one cause of sea pollution but the Government does not want you to know about this. I will more than likely be eliminated if you are to speak about this to anyone else. Please, I have a wife and kids and do not want to be taken to Mrs. Puff's office to meet the same tragic fate as her late husband, Mr. Puff.

Spongebob swallowed the three chunks of dust and wiped his mouth with the napkin, also tossing that to the side before he uncontrollably shouted out, "Hey, you're dust was delicious!"

Patrick, not wanting to stall and feeling his pink boner becoming flaccid - and not wanting to be caught near litter again, he psychically couldn't handle going back to prison just yet - rushed out of sight to meet up with his fellow racer and rider.

Meanwhile, Krab's had stopped Squidward and hopped down from his fragile back and began to write on a sign he had produced out of nowhere. Squidward pretended to ignore his very hot and exceptionally large rider, and instead, nibbled at a small patch of seaweed. If he were to continue along this adventure and possibly not get his brains fucked to mush after, he would need a little bit of some TLC. "This sign should send Spongebob and Patrick far from the finish line!" Krab's jammed the sign that now read "shortcut" inside an arrow point to some kelp off screen into the sand with his meaty claw. Squidward raised his head from the seaweed and arched his brow in confusion.

He didn't have long to ponder however, for Krab's jumped back onto Squidward's back - narrowly missing his tight ass with his giant krabby kock - and gripped tight on the twink's reigns. Squidward reared up and kicked his hands in the air, mumbling sounds of discomfort and anguish. "Ho, ho Squidward!" Mr. Krabs called out to his counterpart and ushered him the correct way towards their destination.

As soon as they had gone off screen, Spongebob and Patrick came on screen, nearly missing the trick Krab's had left them. Spongebob ground his sexily fat assed horse to a stop and read the sign. Patrick simply stood beneath Spongebob, staring off into the distance with a vacant look in his eyes, day dreaming about the fucking of a lifetime he would get from Spongebob if he won this race. "Shortcut? This could be a trick." Spongebob rubbed a finger under his chin and stared at the sign questioningly. He knew that his boss wanted to win this race, but he wouldn't go so far as to plant a fake shortcut sign would he? Of course not! Everyone knows that's against Bikini Bottom Law 6.9, Section 4.2.0, Paragraph 6.6.6 where it very clearly states: "Thou shall not plant fake Shortcut sign in race. Fish and other various ocean/sea creatures found making fake shortcut signs before or during a race will be faced with potential immediate foreskin removal or sentenced to 3 weeks in Bikini Bottom Sexy State Penetration."

The average sized in north poles but not south poles sponge shrugged and threw his hands in the air. "I love tricks!" He shouted with glee as Patrick rushed off screen into the trick in an attempt to show Spongebob just how good of a listener he is and how he'd do anything to get a taste of that porous member of his.

The sign lead into a large field of either seaweed or kelp - the very small brained author was unsure of which this was and didn't feel the need to look it up - which Patrick chomped down with great speed. He mowed through the seaweed or kelp like Lighting McQueen plows through car pussy and made his way to the end of the field in a matter of mere seconds.

What neither constant had known though, was that this field of green was on a cliff, and on the very edge of this field was a sheer drop off. Only if Patrick had took a little bit longer to plow through the Good Kush he would have found out about this and may have been able to warn Spongebob. Patrick spit out the remaining Kush in his mouth before he and his rider fell to what one would assume is their demise.

However, it was very lucky that Patrick hadn't taken a single moment to stop and warn his sexy friend about the cliff, because it was, indeed, a shortcut.

The yellow and pink duo fell atop of the red and blue duo, who just so happened to be running under the edge of the cliff at the perfect time. The two contestants fought in a white smoke cloud, only to end up on top of each other and not in the very steamy way they were going to be in later.

Krab's reached above him and grabbed his worker and his fat friend by their asses in both of his claws. Patrick couldn't hide his almost euphoric face, for when they were inside of the cloud fighting, Spongebob's elephantine sized cock snaked it's way up Patrick's pants and called his tight asshole it's home for a few moments. With all the jostling around the four were doing, Patrick was jostled up and down on Spongebob, the tip of member always hitting Patrick's prostate with such force, it was enough to make him cum a staggering 4 times in only seconds.

Krab's tossed the couple behind him, only for them to come back on screen just a literal second later. Patrick was running full force this time, with Spongebob trying his hardest to hang on to the ropes inside of Patrick's mouth. The starfish mustered up hidden energy he didn't know he had, and blasted his way past Krabs and Squidward, making sure to grab Spongebob by his tight square ass to prevent him from falling down.

Once the starfish thought they were far ahead enough, he got on all fours again and tossed Spongebob back onto his back. The sponge relished in being settled upright for once and held tight onto the reigns. "Oh boy, we're ahead!" He cried in excitement, only to have it ripped his hands and thrown to the ground, shattering into a million microscopic pieces, just like my father's dreams when he had me.

The devil like crustacean saddled up next to Spongebob and shot him an evil glare. "Nope, you're actually behind!" He cried with a laugh only either a villain or person who had no self respect anymore could laugh and pulled up ahead of Sponge and Pat.

Somehow, without their noticing, Spongebob and Patrick had ended up on a treadmill with another larger treadmill just beside them, displaying a picture of the sky, creating a prefect illusion that they were moving and in the lead.

"Woah Patrick." Spongebob tried to slow his totally real and not at all fake horse to a stop on a totally fake and not at all moving treadmill. Needless to say, when Patrick had stopped he was carried along with the rubber of the treadmill and was thrown off into the sky.

The duo were launched in front of Squidward and Mr. Krabs again, in what looked like the same spot they were at when they had landed on them. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that this was simply to cut back on making a new scene and just reusing the same assets.

Mr Krabs reached into his bottom less pockets and retrieved a slingshot and a rock as ammo for it. He quickly loaded the slingshot and pulled it as far back as he could and aimed it right at the back of Spongebob's brain. If this weren't a cartoon and Spongebob didn't have holes in him, the slingshot would have been a gun and the rock, a bullet which would have cleared through Spongebob's brain and exited out between his eyes, instead of simply bouncing around inside of him and falling out of a hole at the bottom of his.

Spongebob either remained blissfully unaware of his boss' attempt at committing homicide and becoming a felon under this new alias of his or simply ignored it, for he had the same dopey smiled plastered on his face. The rock was spit of Spongebob's head and landed right inside of Mr. Krab's mouth, almost choking him.

Krabs forced Squidward ahead and yanked out a tube of mustard from his ass. "Have some slippery mustard, slowpokes!" Krabs squeezed the bottle with as much strength as he had used to strangle Peal's mother all those years ago and watched as the pair behind him slipped on the condiment. Squidward hadn't said anything other than the usual grunt of pain from being pushed this hard and quite honestly, he couldn't care what was happening to his annoying yet big dicked neighbors behind him. 

Patrick came to his senses after sliding on the yellow-orange condiment and stuck out his tongue, collecting a vast amount. Krabs smirked back and shoved the bottle back inside his asshole and watched as Patrick's face twisted into one of pain. "Oops! That was extra spicy slippery mustard!" His blistering red face contorted into a look of enjoyment as he let out a laugh so guttural and hearty, one he hadn't let out since he had blackmailed Larry the Lobster into selling his soul to the Flying Dutchman for the Krusty Krab to prosper.

In his remembering of the event and how Larry was utterly terrified of the Flying Dutchman that he both pissed, shit and came in his pants, simultaneously, Patrick's stomach acids fused with the mustard. Due to the literal garbage Patrick eats, the compounds in the Extra Spicy Slippery Mustard(Tm) had mixed to create a sort of rocket fuel like substance, which when burped, propels whomever ingested it and whatever they may be carrying. In this case, it was Spongebob, Patrick's scared twink best friend.

Krabs and Squidward were astounded at the fact that Patrick was basically a living jetpack. Of course, if they didn't skip Mr. Puff's Very Accurate and Useful Biology class to fuck in front of Roger, The Egg, they would have known this fact and instead, used X-tra Spicy Slippery Mustard. There is a difference somehow.

"Oh, ratfish!" Krabs was on the verge of giving up and taking all of his frustrations out on the weak and tired sea creature below him before a brilliant idea crawled from the very depths of his brain. "I got one more trick up me sleeve."

Meanwhile, Patrick and Spongebob were galloping in peace, trying their best to ignore the sexual tension. Spongebob's cock was so sore, both from the constant throbbing and bouncing harshly up and down on Patrick's back. The yellow sponge wouldn't have minded as much if it were Patrick's delectable, juicy rod he was bouncing on and the throbbing was from his best friend denying him to right to cum all over his pretty pink face.

Spongebob was about to break the silence and forfeit the race just to fuck Patrick senseless, until his DILF boss and co-worker bounded up beside them. Krab's had pulled out a siren for his "horse" and a megaphone paired with police cap for himself. "I'm pulling you over," Krab's had heard this speech plenty of times before that he could recite it with his eyes closed. Granted, that was a great feature but if you mentioned that to him, you'd end up in the fryers. "I'm pulling you over for speeding." He pointed a large and filthy claw at Spongebob and Pat.

A real officer followed behind them and blared his siren to assert dominance. "No, this is the police. I'm pulling you over for impersonating an officer." The orange-piss colored fish called out, completely ignoring how Spongebob and Patrick had high tailed it out of there.

The duo were ahead by a margin and passed the Black Devil Bay sign. Spongebob was heartbroken in a sense because this meant he wouldn't be able to daydream and imagine that all of this bouncing around was him riding Patrick's fat cock like the "Firey Fist O' Pain."

It wasn't long before they reached their disgustingly ugly angler customer. Spongebob snatched the bag out of nowhere and held it up to the customer to see. "Here's your delivery sir!" Spongebob's heart raced for many reasons that day. One reason being he was so happy to finally prove his horrible boss that he was good at something, another reason being that he was nervous for what was going to happen after the race, and namely because they were in a race.

The customer grabbed the bag and opened it, only to find that the Krabby Patty he had ordered was missing, just like his father. He dumped the bag over and shook it, thinking that maybe he had overlooked it and it would comeback. He thought the patty would fall out with a carton of milk and a pack of cigarettes, but alas, it was truly gone.

"What?" Spongebob's face contorted into one of confusion. He was sure the Krabby Patty was there, but granted Krabs had made them. Maybe his boss hadn't put a patty in his bag on purpose? Or maybe it had fallen out during one of the times they were all fighting and bouncing about.

Patrick spit out his slobber covered reigns and looked up at Spongebob. "I was hungry."

Before Spongebob could question when Patrick had eaten the patty, Mr Krabs came barreling through on Squidward, bag held far out for the customer to grab. Squidward panted rapidly while the fat ass bitch on his fragile back smiled widely. The customer grabbed the bag and tried not to get his hopes up like he does every time he hears a door open.

The nameless customer tossed the patty into their large mouth and digested it all in a few seconds. The light above their head turned as green as the money Mr. Krabs showers with and fucks in his office. "We win!" The customer simply walked off screen as Krabs leaped off of Squidward's back, finally reliving his pain. "We win! I-" Squidward stood up on his two pairs of two legs and grinned sexily, his tentacles on his hips. He took the stance of what he wanted his nude statue to be when he finally became the universe's greatest clarinet player. "I had best horsey! I had the best horsey!" Mr Krabs made a slew of terribly ugly faces all while hopping from one foot to another and pinching his claws together.

Patrick, having be defeated and loosing his boner, stood on his legs and plastered on a bored looking face. "I don't wanna be a horse anymore." Spongebob slid off his back in disappointment as he realized he would never get to fuck Patrick's brains out while he whinnied and neighed in pleasure. Spongebob fell flat on his back and was able to get a nice view up Patrick's shorts, taking in the full glory that is his magnificent pink cock. A smile spread across his dumb, yellow face as he unleashed his entire, thick and creamy load in his pants.

"Okay buddy," He held up a finger and looked up at Patrick with his best after sex face. "You can still be anything!" Patrick ignored his friend's words and tossed the saddle behind him, coincidentally landing on Spongebob's face and stopping him from saying anything else.

"In that case I think I'll be," He looked up and over sneakily and somehow grabbed Mr. Krabs' arms and put them on in place of his own. "A crab!" The brainless but very sexy starfish ran off screen and shouted the infamous line of the Krab whose arms he just stole. "Ark ark ark ark!"

Squidward watched on in disbelief as his very ugly and small brained neighbour ran off, like the small brained starfish he is. His 7th tentacle slowly deflated as he watched on, wishing he had skipped town and became a stripper in Rock Bottom instead.

Krabs looked down at his now arm less torso in confusion. It was a mystery to everyone how Patrick had manged to steal the crustacean's arms without anyone noticing, not counting how he put them on and got rid of his own arms in the first place. If he had taken those two arms off, it would be a repeat of the time when Spongebob taught him karate and he became so Godly he had to cut his arm off. Of course, the limb regrew back on Patrick but the severed limb grew it's own godlike body as well.

"Oh no you don't!" The fat assed crab screamed at the top of his crabby lungs, jumping into the air and making quite the weird face. "Come back here with me claws!" He landed in a pose that one would assume would be him pointing a fist - or claw - at someone, had his arms not just been stolen, and ran off after the pink bitch.

Squidward simply continued to stare out after his money hungry boss and big dicked neighbor, until Spongebob sighed and walked over to him with the saddle. He looked at Squidward with a lustful look in his eyes and said with the most southern draw he could muster, "How about a ride back to the ol' Krusty Krab cowboy?" He got on all fours, putting his juicy square ass in the air for his hentai dream man to see, and tossed the saddle on his back.

Squidward, not wanting to walk however long it would take to get back to the Krusty Krab let out a deep sigh and tried not to look at his neighbor's ass, feeling his 7th tentacle begin to harden and loose control again. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last on this ride again, what with his meat scepter rubbing in between Spongebob's cubic ass cheeks every time he landed back on his feet.

Spongebob imitated his best hose impression, one he had seen Sandy do once. He had come down with a nasty case of Squid's Disease you see, and had dragged himself over to her tree dome where she had instructed him to lay naked on her bed. He didn't see how that would help him, but she assured him it would and slowly lowered herself onto his spongy member, rightfully claiming her throne. She had her back facing him and told him that this was a tradition in her family, called "The Reverse Cowgirl" and how it would cure any ailment.

Squidward held tight onto where Spongebob's ears would be, if he had any and weren't just simply a cartoon sea creature, as his totally real horse reared up. Spongebob ran off into the sunset at a pace that was too fast to be called a jog but too slow to be called breakneck. The janitor fish from earlier in the day and at the Krusty Krab followed behind them, two different shovels in hand. 

If this were just a retelling of the events that were recorded that day, this would be end of the story and the credits would roll. You would be left with many questions such as, "Did they ever have their giant orgy in the Bun Storage?" or "Wouldn't Spongebob have known that what Sandy was doing wouldn't cure him?" 

But both for your sanity and also self hatred, this is not a simple telling of the events that only been recorded that day. For you see, what I am about to tell you after this point on, is what the cameras did not film. Sponge and Co. had only hired that crew for a race, not for an extremely unsanitary orgy on food products.

Squidward, however, did book a different film crew for an orgy on way back to the Krusty Krab. He had intended to fuck himself in the corner of the kitchen with Spongebob's spatula, his aimed oh so carefully at the door. He would pretend that he hadn't noticed his coworker was there and like he had been caught with his dick in the bottle of thousand island dressing. Spongebob would then fuck him senseless and Patrick would end up waltzing right in and join them, along with their boss, Krabs, when he notices that money isn't being made.

However, that may or may not be how this orgy went, for you'll just have to continue reading.

 For these, are orgies untold.  
  
  
  


 


End file.
